


Magnetised

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Angst, Another short one lol, F/M, One Sided Love, Sad, mc is talked about but she isn’t in it, reset theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But we still talk everyday.





	Magnetised

His heart was broken, he had no idea how to deal with this. She had made him fall for her, and then she reset, reset his life like he had meant nothing to him, and he had to act like both had happened, because who would even believe him?

He should have known letting his emotions get in the way would ruin things, just as they always did. If he had known she would have left him so easily, he would have never let her go, but know he had to watch her with Saeyoung.

Did she remember her past life with him? All the lies, the broken promises, she said she would always love him, what a lie. Was their whole relationship build on lies, it was always a one sided love, wasn’t it?

God, Jumin hated liars, but he just couldn’t hate her, he loved her still. Even though she broke his heart, and stood on it, all he wants is for her to be happy, and if Saeyoung made her happy, he would have to deal with it, her happiness mattered so much to him.

But at the same time, he loved her so much, how was he supposed to deal with this, and why was Jumin the only one that remembered the reset, why did he have to fucking remember, why did she reset, was he not good enough?

But maybe it would be better if he didn’t know, this is what Mc wanted after all, and he would do anything for her.

So he’ll force happiness, for her.


End file.
